Typical air-scenting devices of the prior art comprise a container which contains an air-scenting liquid The air-scenting liquid has a free surface and a depth. The air-scenting liquid may be water-based, oil-based, solvent-based and/or containing a mixture of water, oil and/or solvent. The air scenting device also includes a wick having one end immersed in the air-scenting liquid and the other end above the liquid free surface.
In accordance with the present invention a wick is defined as a permeable porous mass through which a fluid moves by capillary action and wicking is defined as movement or transfer of fluid within a permeable porous mass caused solely by capillary action.
In air-scenting devices of the prior art, air-scenting liquid moves, by capillary action, through the wick, against gravitational force and evaporates into surrounding area thereby scenting the surrounding air. Optionally, a heater may be used to increase the rate of evaporation of the air-scenting fluid.
Some of the drawbacks of the prior art are 1) spillage and/or leakage of the air-scenting liquid when its container is tilted or damaged and 2) inadvertent contact of the wick by the hand or skin of the user. The air-scenting device of the present invention overcomes these drawbacks and is therefore, child-resistant. It can be mounted vertically, horizontally or at any orientation, including upside down, without any leakage or dripping. It also shields all wetted components so that inadvertent contact with skin of the user is prevented.